The Runaway
by xXZeldaFictionXx
Summary: Legend of Zelda Fanfiction The Runaway One girl runs away, meets Link, and has the time of her life. Packed with action! IM DONE! Yay. It's rated T, but it's pretty much clean.
1. Prologue

**_The Runaway_**

_Prologue_

_1:24, I woke up. I quietly slipped out of bed, and grabbed my bag. I skidded down the stairs silently. I went into the kitchen and slipped a few loaves of bread, some fruit, two pouches of water, and a few other goodies. Snatching my bow and cloak off a hook (ugh, why does my mother just HAVE to make me keep my bow downstairs? Not fair.), I leaped out the door and onto my horse, Skye, I rode off into the night. I ran away. Looking back, I saw the palace start to light up. "Ugh, Mom's looking for me again" I thought silently._


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1 _

_I rode off into the night. I had run away lots of times before, but Mom's guards had always caught me. This time, I was determined to get away. I told only one person, my best friend, Dustin, or Dusty, as I have come to call him, I was going to Hyrule, the neighboring country next to Ockland, where I'm from. I was going to stay with my good friend, Ilia, in Kokoriko Village. Just then, I heard swooping noises. Knowing who it was, I slowed to a trot. _

"_When are you going to learn that you can't sneak up on me, Dusty?"_

"_When you decide to let me come? Please? You didn't even say bye." He begged._

"_You know there's not much room in Ilia's house." I replied. "You would have to fend for yourself. You and your bird-thing." He had come swooping in on his brand new bird that he just finished training. _

"_Hey! Treat Michael with respect!"_

"_Michael. You named him Michael." I groaned._

"_So? Please let me come!" he begged once more._

"_Alright, fine!" So we set out for Hyrule. By morning, our stomachs were growling like crazy, so I pulled out some bread and butter and the water. After we had eaten, we came to a desert. Just great. But we ventured on, anyway. There was no way around._

"_Get down!" Dusty shouted. I leaped off my horse and brought him down behind a rock. I peeked over the rock. There was a short, little, green thing with a bow. I saw a bug fly past and get shot down by a fire arrow. 'He couldn't possibly have just squished it like a normal person?' I thought. Quietly, I creeped over the rock and began to ready an arrow, but it was too quick. It saw me and shot and arrow immediately. It almost didn't miss. I rolled out of the way, and ran behind it. Preparing an arrow, I braced myself for an epic miss. But it whirled around and prepared an arrow for __**me.**__ I ran over to Skye, my horse. Gracefully, I leaped onto Skye and rode around in circles, rubbing my awesomeness in its arrogant face. Proudly, I aimed at it and shot and arrow, clearing the fight. I looked over to see Dusty standing there, dagger in hand, looking pathetic._

"_Aww, did I steal your fight?" I said jokingly. _

"_Yes."_


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_About two and a half days later, we had finally made it through the desert. I was half worried and half proud. Worried, because we were almost out of food, and proud, because I had never made it this far. I was also worried because we still hadn't come across a lake called Lake Hylia.. And it also bothered me how we were going to get across Lake Hylia. I could swim, but Skye was afraid of deep waters. We go over on… (sigh) Michael, but Michael can't carry Skye. We did, though, come across a large, and healthy, mango tree, so we filled up on mangos. We continued on our way until we came across a very large hill. We were too tired to climb it so we plopped down under a big willow tree and wound up sleeping for what felt like minutes, but was actually the entire night._

"_Hey! Wake up! Apparently, its morning!" Dusty shook me awake._

"_Apparently, that's how the planet works! Here. Breakfast." I said tossing him an apple. After we ate, we left the pretty area and headed up the hill. _

"_Do you hear something?" I asked._

"_No,"_

_I heard running steps and faint shouting._

"_Sure?"_

"_Go! Go! Run!" an unfamiliar voice shouted_

"_Huh?" I said and turned around with my head to one side. Someone put their arms around my waist and pinned me to the ground. I looked up at his face. He had bright blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. After a few seconds of wide-eyed staring, we scrambled to get up and 'casually' looked around. _

"_Oh no, the big black thing is destroying everything and looks creepy and weird. I'LL save you!" Dusty said glancing at the new guy. Dusty ran over to the 6ft. flat-faced, tentacle-headed, big, black, bad- postured, disgusting creature whose mission was to wreck havoc . Dusty was yelling some sort of battle cry and went up to the 6ft. flat-faced, tentacle-headed, big, black, bad-postured, disgusting creature. It threw back one of its hands and smacked him to the ground. I was getting mad. I breathed in and out kind of noisily with an angry look on my face. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_

"_Uhm.. not to be rude, but, what are you doing?" the guy asked me scratching his head._

"_Counting to ten. Just so you know, I'm at eight, and it's not working!"_

"_Oh. Should we leave him?"_

"_No, he'll die, for sure." I said. I raised an arrow and put a small bomb on the tip._

"_Um, I wouldn't do that. Their extremely hard to hit, and you might hit-"_

_I shot it and killed the creature. All you could see was a big black and red-orange explosion, and Dusty yelling and running back up the hill toward us._

" –_him." He finished with wide eyes._

_I blew on the end on my bow so show off my awesomeness. _

"_Thanks, but I didn't really need it." Dusty said brushing off his clothes._

"_You needed it." I replied, plainly._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, uh, can I get your name?" the guy stuttered.

"It's Kyra. I am from Middle Creek, Ockland."

"My name's Link. I'm from all over Hyrule. I… travel... a lot."

"I'm heading towards Kokariko Village. I think I might be lost, though. I still haven't come across a lake called Lake Hylia" I said, gently stroking Skye's mane.

"Your closer than you think..."

"What do you mean?" Link just grinned and led us over the hill. On top of it, I saw below us a huge area with a big lake in the center. Healthy green grass surrounded the lake, and healthy trees outlined the grass. I could see some fish swimming around in the shallow parts of the lake. But there was one thing that pricked my curiosity. It was what looked like a fish, but with legs and arms, a strange head, and was standing up by the edge of the lake.

"Welcome to Hyrule, fellow humans." Link said, grinning widely. Almost creepy.

"Thanks. Now what's that..?" I said pointing at the fish thing.

"That's a-"

"-Fish" Dusty cut Link off, sliding his dagger out of his belt. "A fish, and I intend to kill it"

"No! Don't kill it. That's not a fish- well sort of – It's a Zora." Link exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Link, Dusty, Dusty, Link." I said trying to ease the conversation. It wasn't working. Dusty was glaring angrily at Link. Poor Link. "So! How are we thinking of getting across?"

"Simple. We'll just go across that bridge," Dusty said pointing at an old-looking bridge.

"Hey, you probably shouldn't do that…" Link started. Dusty ignored him and continued walking toward the bridge. Link ran up to him. Bad idea. I could hear them talking - Dusty a little louder – but I couldn't understand. After a few minutes I guessed that Dusty was really mad, because I thought I saw him kicking dirt on Link's shoes..? So Link kinda just sauntered on back looking half hurt, and half annoyed.

"What happened?"

"He kicked dirt on my brand new shoes." Link said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"That was rude. Dusty isn't usually like this. He's usually happy and excited. Not… grumpy and… well, mad." I said. Just then, when Dusty was about half way across the bridge, it collapsed under his feet and he fell into the lake with a loud SPLASH and AHHHH. He came stomping out of the water with an angry look on his face.

"This is all your fault!" Dusty exclaimed pointing at Link.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Link said so much more calmly than Dusty. Dusty, furious that it was his own fault, ignored him and went over to pout by Michael.

"So how are we gonna get across?" I asked. A little girl came out of Link's shadow. She looked kinda like one, herself.

"There's no possible way for you all to get over there," she said with a cute, little laugh and a hand placed firmly on her hip. "Only I can get you across. Link? Should I?"

Link nodded. I had no idea what there were talking about. The little girl flashed a light and somehow Link was suddenly a black and white wolf. I looked over at Dusty who was a white wolf and was disappearing into black squares. Quickly, I looked over at Link who was doing the same. I looked down at my own paws – wait – paws? I tried to look around at myself but I was disappearing, too. Then, everyone was white.

Next thing I knew, I was falling out of the sky. I looked down to see Link, who landed safely by rolling and skidding to a quick stop. Did the same thing, not wanting to die. I landed safely next to a rain puddle. I looked down to see a dark brown wolf with lighter brown fur around its face. _I guess that's me _I thought.

"So, um, what's your name?" I asked the little shadow girl, who was now more than a shadow, was an imp.

"Hehe, it's Midna."

"I'm Kyra. And the white one is Dusty…"

WHAM!

I whirled around to see Dusty lying there on the ground. He had landed hard on a small hill and rolled over a sharp rock, and now there was a big gash in his side. I ran to his aid.

"Dusty are you ok?" I exclaimed. Dusty just kinda moaned and coughed. I couldn't understand a thing. "Link! Where's the closest doctor?"

"There's one in Kokariko Village, but we can't show up like this," Link replied, looking down at his paws.

"Link you're the one who got us into this mess! Turn us back!" Dusty coughed.

"It's not his fault, Dusty!" I almost yelled. "Midna, if you don't mind…?"

"Oh, right, um, about that…" she stuttered.

"Yeah, about that… you can change us back… right?"

"Well you see, I can change you all into wolves but I can only change one back. I only have one shadow crystal. It changes you from your twilight form, to your light form."

"So this is my twilight form?" I asked.

"Correct. If you want to change back, you need to go to Zant's castle and get two more."

Link nodded. I looked at him and nodded and looked back at Midna with a puzzled look on my face. "So who'll it be?" she said with a giggle.

"Dusty." Link and I said at the same time.

"Alrighty then. Enjoy yourselves! Be sure to take a break or two, to kick back!" Midna said laughing and ran under Dusty's shadow. He turned into human ad lugged himself onto Michael. Midna came out of his shadow, as her own shadow, and said "I will show Michael where to go. Farewell, my lovelies!"

Link and I looked at each other puzzled, then looked at Midna, but she was gone. As we watched Michael fly away, I regretted the decision I had just made, and I'm sure Link did, too.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lovelies? How the heck am I suppose to take that?" I wondered.

"No idea. Sometimes, no matter how much you try, her words are completely misunderstandable." Link replied. We wandered on for a few hours, talking and laughing trading stories back and forth.

"Ahaha!"I laughed, "One time, I put one of my little brother's toy beetles in Madam McBride's soup and she totally didn't see it at all when she took a bite at cotillion lessons because she was much too busy bragging about her 'new stables' her husband bought to all the Mom's. She said – and I quote "My, Rebecca, the soup is de_vine_! Hmmm, now whats this" that's when she bit on it – and she spit everything out and it got all over the other ladies and her face was priceless!"

"Haha! I didn't think you were he mischievous type! Did you get in trouble?" Link replied laughing.

"Yes! I got in so much trouble! My Mom took my bow for a month! She forced me to go to cotillion, but I hated every second of it."

"I would, too. I just hate those snotty rich kids who are all prim and perfect. I prefer imperfectly perfect people." he said looking at me. I'm sure under my fur I was blushing.

"What would you do if someone took your sword?"

"Probably be pretty upset, but I would just be flat out stubborn if someone took _my_ bow. I love shooting arrows."

"You do archery? Madam McIck always told me it was 'unlady-like' to carry a weapon. That my nickname for Madam McBride. She always calls me by my full name, Kyranda. Blech."

"Ahaha! Don't worry, I won't call you Kyranda."

"Thank you! Everyone back at Middle Creek calls me that just to annoy me. Except Dusty and this other woman who is really nice. But Ilia calls me by my nickname. All my friends here do. When I meet new people, I don't usually _tell_ them my real name."

"Oh. My names Link and nothing more."

"Lucky. So, who _is_ this Zant, Midna talked about?"

"Uh, well, he's kind of one of the worst evils Hyrul has ever experienced.."

"Oh."

"Zant's castle, or, the Palace of Twilight, is in the Realm of Twilight. There's these things called the fused shadows. They are a way into the Realm of Twilight. I collected them all, but Zant came and took them. That's when he dropped a shadow crystal, and we snatched it up before he came back for it. There is one other way into the realm. The Mirror of Twilight."

"Ugh, Mirror of Twilight, Palace of Twilight, Realm of Twilight! It's confusing!"

"I know. Zant shattered the mirror into pieces, and I've collected almost all of them. If you help me get the last one, we'll have them in no time. Then we can go get the shadow crystals. Then we can get you human, and over to Kokariko Village."

"What about you? Where are you going to go?"

"I'll stay in Kokariko Village for a few days, and then go back and visit my friends in Faron, I sort of just wander around. I don't really have... a home. I don't really belong anywhere."

"Yes you do! And your always there! You belong in Hyrule! It doesn't matter where."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So where are we going, exactly?" I asked

"We've got to get into City in the Sky."

"Uhm.. how the heck are we suppose to get in there? I mean, not to be snotty, but we're wolves, not birds."

"I know." Link replied as we came up to (_another_) hill. The sun was almost down, and below us was a bar, with men singing drunkenly and off key to a banjo song. I flattened my ears against my head, due to the off key screeching coming from below. I looked over sat Link who also had his ears flattened and was squinting his eyes shut. We decided to stop and rest up for the night. SO we lyed down on the long, cool grass and just laid there quietly looking out at the gorgeous view of Lake Hylia. I had no idea why we were there but I didn't want to ruin the moment. The singing quieted down after a few minutes. The sun was all the way down now and it was a little difficult to see, but I could make out something coming toward us quickly from below.

"Link, someone's coming," I said getting up and nudging him awake. He had fallen asleep in the grass.

Link woke up with a groan, kind of childish, but cute.

"Uhmmrrrr… Hmm? Hm!"

"Link! Hey, buddy!" A bunch of wolves came up and greeted him excitedly. I was awkwardly confused. Link came to consciousness and greeted them back with a friendly hello. "Man, it's been a long time! How you been?"

One of the wolves piped up from all the excitement, "Hey, who's your friend?" he said gesturing to me with his head. "It's a girl!" another one said, and that got them all sauntering around me. This was the most uncomfortable feeling. Ever. I tried to back up a little but I knew I was at the edge of the hill. So I kinda just sighed and lay down and tried to ignore them. Most of them went down the hill, but the tired ones stayed back and rested, too. They dragged Link over with them, but I had a feeling he would have rather had stayed on the hill in peace. I could hear them laughing and talking. They wanted Link to stay down there, but he gradually worked his way back up the hill. They followed him. He lay down next to me and rolled his eyes. We were having one of the conversations without words. He sighed hinting for them to go away. They took the hint and went back down the hill to howl with the banjo. We were tired but couldn't get sleep so we talked and laughed all through the night. A few hours later, the sky began to lighten. I got up and went down the hill. It was that time of morning when it was sort of light outside and the stars were still out. I sat next to the lake watching what I called the Star Set. Link came down and sat next to me looking at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Watching the Star Set. Isn't it beautiful?" The lake sparkled as one giant ray of sun burst into the sky. The stars that you could still see is the parts of the sky that were still dark gleamed in the yellow and pink and purple sky.

"It is beautiful," he said looking at me.

"Link, I have to ask you something," Link's ears perked up curiously. "Uhm… well, you see,.. why are at Lake Hylia?"

"Because we have to get shot through that cannon to get to the City in the Sky." He said gesturing to a really big cannon.

"Oh." The Star Set ended with a full blue sky and cute little birds singing in their nests.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go get some late morning sleep. We can get going later." Link said with a yawn and a quick grin and headed back up the hill.

"Yeah, me too," I yawned, too. We walked up the hill together and laid down on the grass and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time I woke up, it appeared to be a while after noon. I nudged Link awake.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! We gotta get moving. Its after noon."

Link got up and yawned. He led me across some large floating pieces of wood to a large building with a man standing in front of the door. as we got closer, a horrible stench came upon the area. I wrinkled my nose and took a step back. The guy at the door was wearing pants and a crop top that looked worse than your grandma trying to pull off a bikini at the beach.

"You get used to it." Link assured me.

"Yeah, but the dude looks like he's pregnant.." I said. Link realized and wrinkled his nose and took a step back, like me.

"We have to go on anyway. There's some kids coming to get in the cannon. It's actually one of the latest attractions."

"You mean this thing costs rupies?"

"Yup. Now throw that rock over there in the water, and when he goes to see what happened, hurry and get in!"

I threw the rock a few feet, but it didn't reach far enough. The guy didn't even look up. Then, a small bird flew down.

"Ooh… you guys look upset. Can I help in anyway?"

"Yes, would you distract that man over there so we could sneak in? Please hurry! Those kids are getting closer!" Link pressed.

"Ok, sure! I'll help!.. For 50 rupies!" the bird said.

"50? All my rupies are in my clothes! Can I give them in a few days when I get hold of my wallet?"

"Welll….. no."

"Please! We'll make it 80!" Link begged.

"Well, alright. But I will receive those rupies!" the bird said and flew off with the rock. After he had dropped it and bothered the man, we scrambled our way in. When I stepped inside, I could hardly see. There was a little bit of light coming from the door, it was not all the way closed. Then, within a few seconds, those kids crawled in. The door closed all the way and it was pitch black. I saw glowing eyes, so naturally I was curious.

"L.. Link… what's that..?"

"My eyes. Yours are glowing, too." I suddenly noticed I was able to see. I saw how frightened the kids were. They're eyes were huge and they were pale and speechless. One of the girls fainted. I rolled my eyes. Then, some music started playing, and we started going up and spinning.

"…Link… what's happening..?"

"They talk, too!" someone whispered. I darted my eyes toward a small girl with strawberry blonde hair and very pale skin, and she looked very scared. "It's looking at me!" she whispered again.

"Link!" Before Link could answer me, we went flying into the air. We splattered into a small fenced- in area on a ledge with a big X. I was guessing that meant we were suppose to land there. The kids all ran up to the door and were cramming against it. The door was stuck and they couldn't get through. Link ran up to them and at first I thought he was about to make a kill, but he shived them aside and knocked down the door, and motioned for me to follow. I ran after him and we went up a hill and he led to to another cannon.

"Another cannon?"

"Yeah. The one will get us to the City in the Sky." Link replied intelligently.

So we shot ourselves through that one, too. We landed in a really big pool of water. It was very refreshing. I looked out at what looked more like a temple, than a city. And there was definitely no citizens. It was painted (long, long, long ago) gold and white, but it looked like it use another paint job, because it was cracked and crumbled everywhere.

"What the heck was that? How could I see in that cannon? I am no cat!"

"That was your senses. Now, we need to get in there and grab that last shard of the mirror. When I touch it, it will summon Midna and she will come, and help us out. Also, she carries the shards."

"Lets go get the shard!" I said and we ran off into the abandoned city, excited that we were almost done and soon we could get back to being ourselves.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We had gone through a few doors, opened a few useless treasure chests, killed a few enemies, and so far, there was no excitement. Except when Link almost got eaten by a really gross living plant with sharp teeth and a big mouth. If I hadn't slashed its head off and knocked it over a really high edge, I would have been finding this mirror shard by myself. Which I could never survive. There was a lot of leaping, rope crossing, fighting and jar breaking, for goodies, until..

"Kyra!" Link called me away from sniffing a very beautiful smelling flower. "Behind this door, is the shard. There will probably be some sort of challenge to getting to it."

"How do you know?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an expert." Link said lifting his nose into the air and opening the very large door.

"Yes. Very intelligent of you, Link." I said looking into a small room with a pot and another door eight feet away. I walked in and opened the next door. "See, _this_ is the mirror shard room."

Yes, we could see the shard, but it was up on top of a tall pedestal with shorter ones surrounding it. There was a huge maze in front of us. We both sighed and walked in.

"Maybe there's a map!" Link suggested.

"And maybe Zant will just hand us the crystals with a lemonade for our polite manners!"

"Pretty good chance! Zant is known to be a very generous person!" he talked while we walked around.

"Pretty fat chance! Yeah, generously handing out blows and bruises! Whoa!" I said,

almost slipping over a never-ending ledge.

"We better be more careful!" Link exclaimed.

So, yeah, we were careful! After, like, and hour, we finally turned the last corner and before us stood the shard, sparkling and glowing, high on a pedestal. We climbed the smaller pedestals and worked our way up to the shard.

Finally we made it up. Gracefully, Link touched it, and within seconds, Midna was present.

"You found it!" she exclaimed!

She snapped her fingers and it disappeared. I gave her a puzzled look, but she grinned and laughed. She snapped her fingers again and a portal appeared on the ground. Link and I stepped into it and slowly disappeared. Everything was white, but I wasn't surprised this time.

We appeared in a big-ish room enclosed with sandy-scarlet brick walls and on top of (yes, another) pedestal, was a big mirror with a piece missing. Midna floated to it and the shard appeared in her tiny hands. She let it float into place.

The Mirror of Twilight glowed and sparkled and the sun light came into the room from a window. It reflected off the mirror and created a black and white portal, which was confusing to me, but I shrugged it off, excited to go inside.

"I can't believe we're finally here," I said

"Me either. I never imagined it would look this extraordinary." Link awed.

We sat there for a few minutes just looking at it, wanting to take it all in at once.

"Alright! Alright! Enough gawking! Get in there already!" Midna said, ruining the moment.

"Way to ruin the moment, Minda." Link said, giving her an annoyed look.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked over at Link and gave him that 'you do it' look. He stuck his paw in and kept it there for a few seconds.

"AHHHH!" he screamed.

I screamed.

"HHHHHAHAHAHA! I couldn't resist!"

I smacked the back of his head. He pulled his paw out. It looked perfectly normal.

"Looks safe enough," I shrugged.

I completely walked into it. It was a large tunnel of black and white Greek writing rotating in circle beyond circle. It was cold. I shivered as Link walked close next to me, sharing his body heat. Soon the tunnel came to and end. I stepped out emerging into a dark cloudy area. 20 or 30 yards away, sat a large black building with red designs running up the walls, glowing. I walked to the edge of the area. Below was complete nothingness. A never-ending fall. Link followed me up to a large, black, polluted-looking water(more like black, clumpy mud!)fall.

"I think this might be what we need.." Link said curiously examining it.

I stuck my paw into it. Instantly, I transformed into human.

"Yay! It worked!" I pulled a little brown sack out of my bag and quickly stuck it into the mudfall and brought it back in a flash. The bag turned black. I looked inside and grinned.

Link had transformed, too. I opened the bag and we both peered inside. There sat two, black, little shadow crystals. A dark diamond-shaped crystal with a shot of red in the center sat there in my possession. Amazing. I closed the sack and tucked it back into my bag.

We sat there grinning, not saying a word, at our success.

But then, I heard familiar swooping noises.

"Dusty?" I said turning around slowly. Two words.

Not.

Dusty.

A huge black shadow bird came flying at us making awful shrieking noises. It made a dive at Link, attempting to pick him up and throw him off. But Link was smart enough to not get himself killed. Quickly, he dodged and took off in a flash.

Wow. He was faster on his feet than I thought. I raised my eyebrows. But then, fatso came at me!

"Ah! Don't come at _me!_ I'm a _girl!_ How impolite!"

"Um, then what have you been doing your whole, life? Practicing 'tea'?"

"No… and what have _you_ been doing your whole life? Eating an apple a day, and keeping up to date on your _monthly __**checkups?"**_

The moment I said checkups, Link's head shot up.

"No! I'm in danger _all_ the_ time_! I've saved the world countless times! My whole body's weapon!"

Fatso came swooping in at us both interrupting our argument.

"AHHHHHHHH!" we said clinging to each other for a second, then splitting apart in opposite directions.

"Quick! Get into the portal!" I shouted running towards it.

We ran as fast as we could. Shooting though the entrance to the other world, Link yelled

"Midna! Close the portal! It's coming!"

Midna shot up into the air and yanked the curtain in front of the window, trapping the light outside. The portal closed, seeing no light to reflect. A black feather with a red design running up to the tip drifted to the ground. This time 3 words.

Way.

Too.

Close.

We left the room breathing out sighs of relief and tire. I could walk no more. I gave up and let my legs collapse underneath me. Link fell down, also. We lay there for a long time, saying nothing. I fell asleep. I slept deeply and beautifully.

I woke a few hours later to see Link shaking me. I stretched out and rose to my feet. I heard his voice, but it was muffled, and hard to understand. Everything was very, very bright, and getting brighter by the second.

"Kyra! Can you hear me? I don't know what's happening… I.. I… Kyra?"

Then, it was too bright and I could see nothing but white. Suddenly, I collapsed for the second time.

A/N: What did you guys think? That's the end of the first story, but there is a second coming along! I have two chapters written out, and I will start as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
